The final adventure
by fanficnat87
Summary: Summary; the story starts off in the gangs 7th year at Hogwarts,
1. A night in the burrow Review please!

Disclaimer: Yes it's a fan Fic. That means I do not own any of the stuff you see here that is featured in JK Rowling's Harry potter books such as characters locations ect. I only own characters/plots you do not recognise. Got it?!. So don't sue me!  
  
Summary; the story starts off in the gangs 7th year at Hogwarts, Voldemort has returned and has already engaged in one battle with Harry, becoming wounded in the process. Harry, Hermione and Ron have started to prepare themselves for the final showdown and Harry conceals a dark secret...  
  
Ron has gotten over his feelings for Hermione by concentrating on his Quidditch subsequently a surprise call from the Summerhill Sky hawks Quidditch team puts Ron into a dilemma The gang are not surprised when Hermione is announced as Head girl, neither are they amazed when Draco Malfoy is named as Head boy but what is surprising is the Depth of Draco's knowledge of you know who and the effect of Hermione's influence upon him. Viktor Krum has to fight it out for Hermione's affections but they belong to someone else... Ginny and Harry start to realise what they mean to each other Neville has an astonishing skill. Happiness at Oliver Woods Wedding is shattered by an unexpected guest  
  
Chapter one: A night at The Burrow.  
  
It was a clear starry night. A cool evening breeze surrounded The Burrow. It was now as much a home to Harry as it was to the Weasleys. Everyone was asleep except Harry. Harry could not sleep. Ron, who was in a peculiar bed opposite Harry's, had been snoring like an elephant for 4 whole hours. Harry had been very tempted to use a silenceo charm upon his best friend but due to a ministry of magic ruling, No Hogwarts student could perform any magic during the summer holidays. Harry was well aware of this as he currently held the Hogwarts record of most improper use of magic cautions, Dobby being the reason for the majority of these. Harry decided to put up with it and turned over facing the oddly shaped window, its curtains drawn back to reveal the clear nightscape. It reminded Harry of the enchanted ceiling in the great Hall back at good old Hogwarts.  
Yesterday had been Harry's 17th Birthday, Birthday cards from friends and well wisher's littered the window sill. Harry's eyes however were drawn to the photograph of him with Sirius Black. The black leather frame had been a present from Sirius shortly before he ''died''. It had belonged to Harry's father, James. Currently in the photo, Harry was in a friendly headlock with Sirius who was ruffling Harry's already untidy jet black hair. Both were happy. But that was then. Sirius was believed dead when Harry was in his fifth year but during the final term of the sixth year Harry had been told by Dumbledore no less, that Sirius was simply frozen in time by a curse by Voldemort. Only when Voldemort finally died would Sirius be released, until then he was trapped behind the veil in the Ministry of Magic. This had made Harry more determined than ever to defeat Voldemort, and get back his godfather- the only real family he had left. If Harry failed, Sirius would die as well. And that was a thought that weighed heavy on Harry's mind.  
For now though Harry turned his attention to the school year ahead. Both Harry and Ron were very disappointed when neither were made Head boy but both were thrilled that Hermione had become Head girl. In their eyes that was good enough. Their only consolation was that Harry and Ron were both Quidditch heroes and would be playing on the Gryffindor team as joint captains. Last year they had saved the Quidditch cups from the grasps of Ravenclaw. '' Damn Draco'' thought Harry '' Git must have paid his way to get Head boy. Typical. If there is one thing I hate more than a Dursley, it's a ferret faced Malfoy''.  
  
Finally Harry managed to drift off to sleep, tomorrow would be a busy day. 


	2. Journey home

Chapter 2; Journey Home  
  
The Hogwarts express was well on its way to Hogwarts. In compartment number 42 the three friends sat as they had done every year for the past 7. However for once the trio were all very quiet, and already in their uniform.  
Harry, sat opposite Hermione, was reading a book his friend Oliver Wood had given him just before he graduated from Hogwarts entitled ''Quaffle chaser- the story of the finest Quidditch scorers throughout the ages''. Harry had read it numerous times but was almost completely engrossed. Meanwhile, across from Harry, Ron was currently trying to finish his herbology essay on Snatch grass (a particularly viscous plant) that was set over the summer, but had completely forgotten about so had resorted to copying notes from Neville Longbottom's labour of love. It was a good four inches short of the required length but Ron wasn't too bothered about a subject that last year, had accidentally made him grow a nasty fungus out of his ears for three weeks. Meanwhile Hermione, in between staring out of the window, and eating Cinnamon cakes, was writing a letter to Viktor Krum, her ex boyfriend who played for the Bulgarian national Quidditch team. The letter explained what she thought of the '' Lake incident'' and that she was glad they were still friends and she would see him when Ireland plays Bulgaria in a friendly match next March. She sealed it up and placed it in her satchel just as Professor McGonagall entered the compartment.  
All three immediately looked up at the strict Professor who was today dressed in very peculiar Dress robes of what looked like awful brown, flowery, crushed velvet curtains. ''Good morning students - I trust that you are well'' she said in her usual tone. All three nodded in agreement '' What can we do for you professor?'' asked Ron who was nervously trying to hide Neville's Essay behind his back. '' well for starters you can stop copying Mr Longbottom.'' Ron gave a bemused look and handed over Neville's essay. Professor McGonagall's face softened and turned towards Hermione. '' I actually came in here for Miss Granger ''- she looked towards Hermione and handed her a Head girl badge –'' If you'd like to follow me Miss Granger'' Hermione instantly knew she would have to go and join Draco in the Head student's compartment. She let out a sigh, grabbed her satchel and her last cinnamon cake and said a quick '' Cya at the feast'' to Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron gave her sympathetic looks but quickly returned to the book and essay. Hermione then followed McGonagall out of the compartment and down the carriages to the front of the train, into a very ornate and spacious compartment. Draco was already there – complete with trademark Malfoy smirk. 'This is going to be a long year she muttered as she took a seat opposite. McGonagall then handed them both a book of duties, gave them orders for when they got to school and promptly left them alone. Hermione tried to ignore Malfoy, but his cold steel eyes were firmly fixed on her. ''Well, well, well if it isn't the Mud blood. God this place really has gone to the dogs'' He said, his voice full of malice, just like his fathers. Malfoy's cold eyes shoot her a glare. '' Shut the hell up Ferret boy, give me one more reason, ONE MORE and I'll hex you into next month.'' She spat back, looking directly at him. She then proceeded get out her headphones and turn on her muggle CD walkman on full blast to drown out any more outbursts from ''ferret boy''. Before she pressed play she took a long look at him. Draco however decided not to make eye contact. '' You'd better learn some respect for me, Malfoy, because your going to need me this year.'' Malfoy sneered ''you wish'' still not looking at her, but Hermione didn't hear, she was too busy listening to her music to care. 


	3. The feast and announcements of an odd so...

Chapter 3 ; The feast and announcements of an odd sort.  
  
''HUFFLEPUFF! The sorting hat screamed as it sorted the last new student, (Zartnett, Hannah) into her house. The members of Hufflepuff let out a large cheer and returned to their seats.  
Sat at the Gryffindor table, the trio of friends watched the proceedings and awaited the feast. Harry fondly remembered the day he had been sorted, initiated into this whole new world that he never knew existed. His scar suddenly panged as he remembered how he had begged not to be placed into Slytherin despite the sorting hats opinion... Sooner or later he thought, that decision would count against him, Voldemort had told him so the night of the lake battle. The night that changed Harry's future... He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind and returned into Ron and Hermione's conversation as they tucked into the glorious feast. '' You can't not go Ron! Oliver's one of your friends and he's invited you to attend!" said Hermione, exasperated at Ron opposite her. ''Look Hermione, I don't expect you to understand this but I'm sure a Quidditch nut like Oliver will. I can't afford to miss practise this year. Wedding or not. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that Oliver's injured at the moment I'm not entirely sure he'd go either!'' Said Ron who was currently spooning mountains of mashed potato onto his already overloaded plate. '' What on earth are you pair 'debating' about now'' asked Harry whilst trying to salvage the last Roast potato before Ron spotted it. Before Ron could answer Hermione huffed and started to explain at an alarmingly fast rate. '' YouknowOliverandNat?Welltheyregettingmarriedjustbeforechristmasandweveallbee n invitedbutRonhereisbeingastubbornassandwontgo!" she blurted, her cheeks flushed red from lack of oxygen. ''AND I'mabridesmaid!!!'' she added. Harry looked bemused '' Oliver and Nat? Getting married? - Who is she again?'' a look of complete puzzlement upon his face. ''Nat- Natalie Darkle. You know, that girl who looked a bit like me- helped me with Arithmancy- We are quite good friends . She was in Oliver's year and Gryffindor seeker before you! C'mon surely you remember her. Ron was obsessed with her before she sent a bludger his way '' Hermione giggled at the memory. Ron would have said something but he was currently stuffing his face with Roast Turkey. Instead he just raised an eyebrow. '' Oh yea. Sorry my mind went blank for a mo' but it's been ages since I saw her or Oliver. She must be one lucky woman if Oliver's giving up a second of his life not devoted to Quidditch'' If Harry remembered correctly then Natalie had been forced to give up her place upon the Quidditch team after an altercation with a Slytherin chaser. Hermione informed him that Darkles parents had refused to let her play again, and Dumbledore thought it best if she was not aloud on the pitch again for matches – incase she decided to get some revenge mid match, she was shall we say tempestuous by nature- except of course around Oliver. Harry remembered her now clearly because she apparently loved Quidditch almost as much as Wood and had been quite a talented seeker- although not as good as him. ''Are you coming Harry? Please don't tell me you've become as stubborn as Ronald here'' Hermione glanced over at Ron who was now half way through devouring a whole trifle despite Seamus and Dean trying relentlessly to get the dessert away from him. He shot her a sarcastic grin then continued to eat. ''Yeah..i'll think about it .. got stuff to do.. you know'' Harry mumbled , not looking up from his plate. ''Well please do and work on the bottomless pit here. All Quidditch and no socialising makes you two dull boys!'' she retorted. Harry and Ron looked at each other and groaned. 


End file.
